


Bad Boy

by Strange_johnlock



Series: My boy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bullying, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, John behaves meand but is actually a cinnamon roll, M/M, Rugby Captain John, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Teenlock, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, non-con (sort of), teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: None of the girls he talked to knew that John Watson had forced a boy to suck his cock.John and Sherlock are married.Teenage John and Sherlock are in a toxic relationship.this is basically porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You shoul read "Good Boy" first to understand what's going on between our boys.
> 
> English is my second language.  
> Beta by the lovely AuntieMabel. Thank you :D
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated :D

Sherlock couldn't stop himself from watching John. He had tried not to. He really had. Still, Sherlock was obsessed with watching him and he knew every detail of John's face by now.

John Watson wasn't that special. Short blond hair like 43% of the boys in his school. He was too short and his nose was a little weird. His smile was charming and he flirted a lot. None of the girls he talked to knew that John Watson had forced a boy to suck his cock.

_You should be disgusted, not want that cock back._

John ignored him like nothing happened. And Sherlock had dreamed of the hot piece of flesh in his mouth for six days now, ever since the day in the locker room.

_Disgusting._

He felt disgusted by himself and John and their sexual encounter and he wanted to do it again. John had promised to teach him. He wanted to take more. He wanted to be able to walk up to the other boy and take his hand, maybe even kiss him whenever they saw each other around the school. They could do their homework together and Sherlock could do his experiments while John was away for rugby practice. They could make love before falling asleep and after waking up.

_Stupid fantasies._

John had used him. John wasn't his friend and certainly not his boyfriend. He wasn't interested in Sherlock at all, just wanted to get off with the next person that offered themselves. And Sherlock had be a willing participant, craving touch. Oh god, that smile had charmed Sherlock to his knees.

* * *

 

“Earth to Sherlock. Anybody in there?” The tip on an index finger tapped lightly against Sherlock's forehead and the detective snapped his eyes open.

John smiled at him softly.

_His John._

_Hair damp. Light rain outside._

_Smell of bread and women's perfume. He had to wait in the line at Tesco for at least seven minutes._

_Wrinkles on his forehead deep. Long shift with a lot of patience, but no emergency. He would have preferred an emergency to talkative elderly women._

_Soft smile. Wet lips. Licked them three times since he entered the flat. Wants sex tonight. Rough._

“Want to tell me what is going on in that brilliant brain of yours, love?” John pressed a kiss to Sherlock's nose before standing back up and getting rid of his coat.

“Do you think we would have become a couple, if we had met in school?” Sherlock knew the question was stupid, but he wanted to know John's thoughts on it. He would have needed a friend back then, badly.

John stopped on his way to the kitchen and turned around to look at the detective on the sofa. Sherlock could almost hear him thinking, as John stood there hands on his hips.

“Well, the way you wanted me to be a week ago... I don't think that version of me would want to date you.”

_His John is clever, hiding it behind ordinary looks and behavior._

“That John has nothing in common with the real you.”

“True,” John smiled ,” he's young and handsome.”

Sherlock knew he was joking, but he still got up off the sofa and made two steps towards his husband. He pressed his lips to John's, kissing him first softly then with want.

“You are handsome, John. And brave and strong and loyal,” Sherlock breathed against John's ear as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

He could hear John chuckle against his neck.

“You don't have to compliment me to get me to bed. We're married.”

_He's flattered, he just can't take compliments. He's better at giving them._

John's lips were back on his and Sherlock wanted to devour him.

Lestrade's footsteps on the stairs ruined his plans.

 

The case was a four at the most. Murder out of jealousy. Still, Sherlock behaved himself and even followed Lestrade to his office to do the paper work. Maybe John could reward him for that.

His clever John read his thoughts, as they walked down the empty hallway in NSY. One second he smiled warmly, the next his face hardened and Sherlock was shoved into the men's restroom. It only took Sherlock seconds to get into his mind palace, morphing into his shy seventeen year old self.

* * *

 

He was pushed up against the wall.

_Cold tiles. Cleaned two days ago. Third floor of their school building. They are not allowed to be up here during the break._

John buried his hand in Sherlock's hair, pulling hard. Hot breath against his curved neck as the other hand wandered down his back slowly.

“Been thinking about that arse for days now. I know you were looking at me, craving my cock.” John's voice is quiet but sharp.

_He knows he can have me whenever and wherever he wants._

“I'm going fuck you, smart arse. Take your virginity in a dirty bathroom. That's what you get for moving your hips like that whenever I'm around.”

Sherlock could hear himself whimper in distress as he tried to free himself, struggling against John's tight grip. He wasn't ready, not for this huge step. He was willing to suck his cock, but anal penetration....

_Pretend you have given in. Comply. He'll relax and you'll be able go get him off._

John was already hard, pressing himself into the cleft of Sherlock's arse, still fully clothed.

“Gonna prepare you until you beg for my cock.”

Relief flooded Sherlock. He had feared John would just... shove it in. John's hands moved to Sherlock's front, fingers started unzipping his fly. His trousers and pants were shoved to his knees as John closed his hands around the other boy's penis. Sherlock pressed his eyes close, feeling embarrassed that he was already hard and bucking into the tight ring of John's fist.

“Oh, so eager.” John's chuckle vibrated through Sherlock.

_You don't want to escape. Never did._

“Spread your legs a little more for me, smart arse.” Sherlock did, pressing his eyes closed even harder.

The darkness behind his eyelids made Sherlock aware of their surroundings.

_Rain against the windows. No sound from the hallway. Still fifteen minutes until the end of their break._

John's other hand found the cleft of his arse, moving down slowly until the index finger pressed to the most intimate part of the younger boy's body. Sherlock threw his head back, torn between moving into John's fist and moving against the press of his finger.

“Such an eager little hole. So tight for me,” John purred as he pressed in up to his first knuckle. Sherlock moaned. He couldn't help it.

“Shhh. Bite your arm, if you have to moan like a little slut. Can't have them catch us.” The finger moved in and out, going deeper every time. Sherlock covered his mouth with his right hand to keep himself from screaming.

“Good boy. Ready for the second one? We don't have all day.” Sherlock nodded.

The second finger was followed by a third one fairly quickly, as Sherlock tried to get his head around what was just happening to him.

He had only tried to be alone, tried to find an empty classroom to get away from the noise and the people. Now John Watson was fucking him with his fingers, pressing a still clothed erection against him. The fabric felt rough against Sherlock's naked thighs. The sound of a zipper.

“You're ready for me now.” It was a statement, not a hint of a question in it.

Sherlock missed the fingers as they left his body. He bit down on his forearm as they were replaced by John's cock. The both of them held back groans.

Sherlock knew the made up version of himself would feel a mixture of emotions. He wouldn't be able to ignore the pain. He would feel used and scared. He would probably start to cry.

My John would shoot anyone who'd treat me like this.

Sherlock was good at imagining worlds, to convince himself he's somewhere else. He couldn't pretend to not enjoy John's cock moving inside of him. He reached behind himself, grabbing his husbands arse, pressing John closer against himself.

“John.” The name was like a prayer, Sherlock's whole world in four letters.

“You alright love?” John kissed the skin of Sherlock's neck softly.

_He recognized it. Of course he did. He knows we're back to reality. He's clever._

Sherlock grunted in agreement and their movements became faster.

“Close, love. So close. This is... this is too good. God, love. My Sherlock.” John's words were interrupted by sharp intakes of breath as he whispered them against Sherlock's skin. They still had to be quiet. There's no difference between getting caught by fellow students or by the Yarders.

“John. John. John.” It's all that Sherlock could think, all that he could say.

_So hard and hot. John is strong and dominant and loving at the same time. This is a quickie in the loo of NSY and it's still making love. It's always making love._

Sherlock could feel John tense as he came, spilling his hot seed inside him. And only the thought of that, of John wanting Sherlock enough to give him a part of himself, made the detective shudder in ecstasy. Sherlock winced as John removed himself from his body, forcefully turning him around. He didn't feel the pain as the back of his head hit the wall.

John's mouth was hot, his movements fast and greedy as he licked and sucked and Sherlock's last rational thought was that John did this because he couldn't just let Sherlock come onto the tiles. Then all rationality left him, as he moved deeper into his husband's mouth. He bit his arm hard as he came.

_It's like flying._

The next few minutes felt like a blur of clothes getting rearranged and soft kisses.

“You're amazing. My bad boy,” John whispered, just as footsteps disturb the silence in the hallway. They couldn't keep themselves from giggling, muffling the sound in kisses.

* * *

 

John was asleep next to him. Sherlock wished he could go back in time, so he could tell his teenage self that he would spend his future falling asleep next to the most perfect human being ever created by just the right combination of cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine.

He couldn't travel in time, of course not. The only thing he could do was enjoy every moment with John. His perfect John, who was warm and loyal and brave and by some mistake in the fabric of the universe was in love with Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock buried his face in the fabric of John's pajama, and he fell asleep surrounded by the body heat and scent of John Watson.


	2. Note

Would you want me to continue the series? Bc I'm having a lot of fun with this, but a triology is also a good point to stop.....

 

Please tell me what you think :D And also thank you for all the kudos and comments. I would have never expected for people to be interested in my fics at all. Especially not in my second language.

Thank you so much :D

Vany aka. Strange_Johnlock


End file.
